


summer and winter

by blackkitty9



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkitty9/pseuds/blackkitty9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ever sine that fire i've lived in grief and i never thought that  anyone would believe me when 'she' came and then i met jason and that was when it all started!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the day i met jason

**Author's Note:**

> this is written in hazel summers point of view  
> it's about basically a story not a fanfic buti really want people view on it could u please leave comments they help me to keep writing and if you have any ideas for the story please tell me in your comments!
> 
>  
> 
> thanks!

It was too cold to go outside. Too cold to do anything much. I just stayed inside curled up on the couch. Ever since I found the winters’ grave it has dogged me for days. The headstone covered with moss bearing her name:  
hazel winters  
loved daughter of Harvey and debby  
‘our little frost’  
The grave never said how she died. Legend had it that she died in a fire that was ice cold. “hazel, come to dinner!” mum was shouting at me from upstairs “coming!” I replied. But you know what the funny thing is my name is hazel too, hazel summers to be precise.

Well like I said before it was too cold to do anything, rains beat down upon the roof as I walked calmly down the corridor, up the old wooden steps pushed open the door at the top and found myself in the living room. Only as I began to walk towards the kitchen did I start dwelling on ‘that day’ I remember it so well even though I wish I could forget it forever. It was the day after my birthday, middle of winter at… I dunno? Midnight? I woke up with a start, I was confused about what woke me at first but I soon realised that smoke was slowly filling my room. I raced down the hall to mums room, at the time all the bedrooms were upstairs and the other rooms were downstairs. Mum, my sister Ming and I raced downstairs and got out of the building, and then I remembered my little sister Imogen! I ran upstairs and saw her screaming and crying when she saw me she said “go save yourself I’ll jump out a window” we waited for ages but she never came out. That was when I realised that all of our treasures and possessions our house and Imogen went up in smoke, ash and flame. she was only 8 and i had just turned 9. after dinner i went to my room and picked up a book i had been dying to read and settled down. 'emma raced down the garden path and stared at the packed car... it was true! she couldn't believe the nerve of hime first marrying her mother and now moving to germany with him! THIS WAS INSANE!' i finished the book and put it down on my bedside table, i saw ming in the doorway "move!" "it's MY room" "move!" "what do you want anyway?" "i left my phone in here and missy said she'd text me" "uuugggh, fine just grab it and leave" ming is my older sister my parents adopted her when they didn't think they could have children plus the orphage was about to close so they took her. she's chinese and the most annoying person ever. my parents had me 2 years later and imogen a year after me. missy is ming's 'gal pal' she checks her phone at least 10 times a day for messages. i looked out my window and noticed it had momentarily stopped raining so i went outside. i climbed the old fig tree in the backyard and settled myself on a sturdy part of the trunk it used to be so long ago when imogen would sit on the branch across from me in our old fig tree before it got burnt down. "hazel jump down!" imogen would say smiling and laughing "no don't be silly!" "oh come on! if you don't i will!" " no don't mum will be mad at me if you got hurt i'm supposed to protect you." as i looked out to the branch i noticed a braclet dangling of the end of it. i didn't own it and i didn't know who did but impulse told me to grab it as i studied it i noticed beads with my name across it 'hazel' it puzzled me but i pocketed it anyway. as i crossed the yard and made it to the back door i heard the doorbell ring so i went around the side to see. a boy was standing there dark hair pushed roughly to one side wearing dark denim jeans and a dark blue hoodie with sketchers on his feet. i walked up to him, "hello?" "hmm?... oh hi!" "hey were you waiting for someone to answer the door?" "oh yeah...' "well no one is going to answer it everyone is busy" "oh..." "yeah ming is having a shower and mum is on the computer doing work" "umm... who's ming?" "my sister" "and who are you?" "hazel, hazel summers, and you are?" "jason ivory" "nice to met you jason ivory" we shook hands "shall we go inside?" "why not?" i let us in then yelled to mum "a boy called jason ivory was outside, can i show him my room?" "okay dear" mum was busy as always i led us through a door which concealed a staircase, we went downstairs, turned left, went down a corridor, turned right and entered my room "wow, it's like your house is a giant maze" he said "yeah i know' i replied cooly 5 minuets later he was staring out my window "what?" i asked " there is a giant collection of rocks outside your house" he said "yeah? those are there to look at the rapids. natures own movie theater seating plan where the movie is the kyakers on the rapids" "what are they" he asked "i told you" i replied " what are they to you" "oh..." "well i guess i better tell you" i saidas though resighned to the worst "hmmm... the rocks are... hmm how do i put this?... they are stories, people, races, and loads more forgotten by even time itself they are my special place" "wow"


	2. woodwalk

Before I knew it we had taken a stroll and I only realised when we made it to the pier and jason nudged me handing me and icy-pole.

“There’s something on your mind” he said

“Yes. There is”

“Are you going to tell me anytime soon?”

“I don’t think so”

“heh”

I glanced at the water swishing about below us then up at the sky and finally resting my gaze on the woods nearby.

“What’s that?!”

“What’s… what?”

“that! There’s something in the woods”

“I don’t see anything. Are you sure?”

“yes I saw a cloak.”

“no one would be wearing a cloak at this time.”

“let’s go into the woods. Follow them.” I said pulling his hand

“WHAT! NO WAY!”

“yes I do know that if we are never heard from again it’s my fault”

“fine  but we are going back if one of us says so ok?”

“fine.”

I looked up at him. He rolled his eyes as if saying ‘do it if you must’

I took his hand in mine and we set off into the forest.


End file.
